Regular mobile device cases leave the camera exposed at all times. Prior art devices keep the camera lens covered until the user wants to expose it for use along with the sensors. When the camera cover is in the closed position, light and other inputs are prevented from getting to the cameras image sensor. Prior art covers obstruct the device's other sensors (such as the proximity or ambient light sensors) and in some cases, the flash.
Prior art camera lens covers for cell-phone case include U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,319. The '319 patent is specifically for cell-phones, it does not apply to tablet computers, laptops, or other mobile devices. The detachable camera cover plugs into the devices earphone jack but does not leave openings for the other sensors on the device (such as the proximity and light sensors).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,893 is, again, specifically for cell-phones, it does not apply to tablet computers, laptops, or other mobile devices. The '893 patent requires a specific shape of the lens covers. Further, this activates the camera when exposed, requiring interaction with the devices software and hardware.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0212059 and Korean Patent Application No. 2006-0022640 both are directed to a lens protecting apparatus for cellular phone camera. They are specifically for cell-phones, it does not apply to tablet computers, laptops, or other mobile devices. Both require electricity in order to operate and interaction with the devices software and hardware.
German Utility Model No. DE202005004366 is a leaning pad for mobile telephone or a digital camera. The lens is cleaned by a non-abrasive woven cloth backed by a pad but it needs to be tied to the device with a piece of yarn.
Chinese Patent No CN 102364375 is a standalone lens cleaning cap for mobile cameras. However, it does not leave openings for the other sensors on the device, such as the proximity and light sensors.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0170844 is directed to a camera wiper. However, this invention is specifically a water-tight housing for a camera, it does not occlude the camera's lens for protection.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a camera cover for electronic devices that can occlude the lens itself but leave the remaining sensors unobstructed to retain the full functionality of the electronic device.